The Shadows of Despair and the Fires of Vengeance
by Tak Tak
Summary: (Chapter 6: Chaos Now Up!) When Tohru chooses who she loves, The Mouse for the First Time faces Defeat. In his Despair, the most unlikely person comes to his aid, to deliver the Mouse to a total Victory.
1. Prologue

*********************************************************************  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters within this story, even the ones I made up.  
  
Special thanks goes to all the previously uploaded fanfics online that gave me the idea to write this fanfic myself.  
  
Note: This has Kyouru as the main pairing, but is relatively Yuki oriented and has minimal Kyouru Moments. Sorry to disappoint.  
  
Further Note: All Names are in Japanese Order and no Middle Names. So the Name order will always be: [Family Name] [Given Name]. Also, no Maiden Names will be given.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Shadows of Despair and the Fires of Vengeance  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a Sunny day, a Mild Spring day. To make it better, it was a Saturday and no school on that particular afternoon. Small Clouds dotted the sky but did not threatened to turn the day into a Bad day. Everybody was minding their own business in an apparently normal day in the Souma Household. Yuki, the Prince of Kaibara High School was out in his Secret Base, maintaining his hidden Garden, weeding, Planting, and harvesting. Kyou was on the Roof of the house, an open book to his side and sunbathing. Shigure was in his study, typing the last 600 Pages or so for his book due to be picked up by his editor on Monday Afternoon. And Honda Tohru, the only non- Souma in this house was doing the Housework, Doing the Laundry, Washing Dishes, Cleaning the Rooms and Preparing for dinner.  
  
As was said, a Normal day.  
  
Yuki sat up from his work and looked up into the sky, the Sun was beginning to set and the Blue Sky was slowly but surely turning Orange. Orange, his most detested colour. That new year, Hatori, the dragon had danced, not for his first time and the dragon did it without any failures. They had convinced Tohru to celebrate with her friends instead of staying at home alone. Akito, the Souma Clan Head had demanded Kyou, Yuki and Shigure's presence for that banquet. They had to attend or face Akito's Wrath. Something that even Tohru would not have been able to avoid. Yuki got up and after seeing his garden was all right, and orderly, he brushed the dirt aside from his clothes and picked up his basket of loot from his garden. Then, he bade his sanctuary good night. Little did he know that that day would be the last time he set eye on his garden again.  
  
The path back to Shigure's House was not long, only about ten minutes walk. By that time, the sky had definitely turned Orange. Why did it have to be the same with that Stupid Cat? Annoyance swept through the normally composed Rat and soon he was calm again. At least Honda-san would like the Loot he had for her.Yuki looked up into the sky again only to catch something he never wished would occur. On the Roof, Kyou and Tohru were talking, Normal enough was the first thought, then something caught his eye. They were both flushed red; so red he was sure that it did not belong to the sky colour. Why were they all red? Then he noticed where their hands were and the positions definitely did not correspond with normal friendship. They were in love and it was reciprocated. Yuki calmed down and told himself not to jump to conclusions. He will have to observe them more before he could be certain of this new series of events. Wait, and Observe. Calm and Collected, That was the Mouse. That was Yuki.  
  
When Shigure came out of his Study, with 400 Pages done, he nearly bumped into Kyou and Tohru who had come down stairs in quite a hurry. They were both blushing a series of degrees redder than normal. Shigure could guess ten different versions on what had happened. But like the Mouse, the Dog was also collected and very observant, the dog was very good at living the life away as well. So he also decided to wait. Reporting to anyone was not an easy matter when it did not involver yourself and Shigure new this. For his ten possible episodes, none of them would sit well with Yuki or Akito. And Yuki had the right to know first. Being closer to the incident than the clan head. Shigure wondered if Yuki knew what was going on.probably not.  
  
The doors opened just as his musings ended and Yuki came back from his Secret Base, a basket of vegetables in the mouse's hand.  
  
"Oh! Yuki-kun! Did you bring us some Veggies back?"  
  
Did the Dog ever stop with his singsong voices? Was all Yuki and Kyou could think as the Cat and Dog both converged on Yuki. Both were there to check the loot, One was to make sure that there were no Vegetables that were not fit for 'Human' Consumption, the other one to check if there were such Vegetables that the Former considered Inedible.  
  
"Sorry Shigure, not your day, Baka Neko as well, not your day. I couldn't harvest 'them' at this time of year without 'them' being ripe."  
  
The cat's face lightened up and the Dogs darkened. No teasing from this source today. Kyou was now in a very good mood and the Rat and Dog both noticed this at once. Questioning Faces now converged on the Cat. Kyou turned around to see this new series of interrogation and sweat drops began to form on his forehead.  
  
"What?"  
  
Shigure broke the silence and Yuki's searching gaze ensured Kyou did not break loose and run off.  
  
"What has happened to Kyou today? He is in a very good mood."  
  
"Nothing happened today!" The cat barked in hopes of deterring their offensive.  
  
But nothing could sway both of them. After all, Yuki had seen them and Shigure had figured it out already. Resigning into the pressure, the cat finally decided to make this official, and to make it most enjoyable for himself.  
  
"I won against Yuki."  
  
Shigure's face formed a quizzical look, but Yuki knew what the Cat meant. He lowered his gaze in resignation and defeat. The Roof scene was all clear to the Intelligent, but defeated Mouse.  
  
He had lost Honda Tohru to the Cat. 


	2. Depression

*********************************************************************  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters within this story, even the ones I made up.  
  
Special thanks goes to all the previously uploaded fanfics online that gave me the idea to write this fanfic myself.  
  
Note: This has Kyouru as the main pairing, but is relatively Yuki oriented and has minimal Kyouru Moments. Sorry to disappoint.  
  
Further Note: All Names are in Japanese Order and no Middle Names. So the Name order will always be: [Family Name] [Given Name]. Also, no Maiden Names will be given.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Depression  
  
Yuki did not eat that evening, nor would he look at Tohru. Kyou received a similar treatment. But the cat was too much in a happy mood to notice Yuki's conditions. Shigure no longer teased the other three, and he was in a debate as to who should break the news if anyone at all to Akito. As time went by, Yuki still acted the same in school. But a Dark Aura had descended onto The Prince. The Prince Yuki Fan Club could no longer approach the Prince without receiving a glare from the once popular student. Soon, Yuki no longer presented himself at school. He stayed at home.  
  
Two weeks after the news was broken to the four occupants of Shigure's House, no one had seen Yuki with the exception of Shigure. Shigure was entrusted to carry the Food up to Yuki's Room and if anyone else dared enter Yuki's room at that time, they could not stand it for more than a few seconds. The room was saturated by the stench of illness. Silence and Darkness engulfed every nook and cranny of the room. The curtains were closed at all times and only one figure could withstand this condition save the main occupant himself. Shigure, so used to Akito's similar Lair was the only one who dared to risk disturbing the Mouse.  
  
Every time the Dog visited the Mouse, Yuki would be found staring into nothing through a small crack in the curtains, allowing a small bit of light into the dark room. The Chinese Clothes that had given him such a Princely Aura before the depression now clung to the Mouse and enforced the Dark Aura that had never been found before in the Mouse. Every meal was badly eaten. Every comment was broken; Yuki's Voice began to deteriorate and began to sound Husky like Akito's.  
  
The Dog could no longer stand this and finally decided to get Yuki out of the Room in one way or another so that Tohru could clean his room and let fresh air in, to allow Yuki to remain in there any longer was bad for the Mouse's Health. So one day, he remained after letting the tray down on the desk.  
  
"Yuki-kun. You need to go outside, anywhere for a day. Its now six in the morning and you can be back by six in the evening. Ok? Oh! I know!"  
  
A Mischievous grin came to Shigure's face and slowly approached the mouse; Yuki in anger grabbed Shigure's Kimono on the Collars and dragged the Dog to him Impatient to know what the dog had in mind.  
  
"Yuki could inform Akito of their relationship."  
  
Yuki, shocked and angry at the same time threw the Dog out of the way and slammed the door open, his breakfast forgotten, Yuki made his way downstairs, to go to the Hon-ke. Shigure had killed two birds with one stone, now Yuki could go out and have some fresh air and the Room can be cleared of the stench of decay. And to make matters better, Shigure now did not need to tell Akito of Kyou and Tohru. Shigure walked downstairs to tell Tohru that she could clean Yuki's room now.but noticed both Kyou and Tohru on the floor, the Latter trying to help the former up to his feet. A Nice Red mark was now beginning to form on the cat's face. The Front Door was wide open and Shattered glass could be seen on the floor. The Door was broken.Yuki's shoes were gone at least.  
  
"Maybe I didn't do that right.Oh, and Tohru, if you could clean Yuki's Room and let some fresh air in, that would be great. I will help Kyou."  
  
Tohru looked up and nodded and kissing Kyou's Cheek, she went upstairs. She didn't say a word.that was strange.  
  
"What happened Kyou?"  
  
Kyou looked solemn and stood up on his own and made sure he was not bleeding. Well, the mark on his cheek no doubt was from Yuki, and that was going to leave a bruise for a few days. Then, he looked towards the path that Yuki had taken and sneered.  
  
"I bumped into that damned rat and asked where he was going, and the Rat replied 'To Akito' and then it was clear he was going to tell Akito of what had happened to me and Tohru, so I tried to stop him. Well, whether he had been cooped up or not in his room I don't know. But his Skill in Martial Arts at least hasn't deteriorated."  
  
Shigure could not tell the annoyed Cat that it was The Dog that had suggested to Yuki to tell Akito.Sweat Drops formed of the Dog's Forehead. Deciding to pull on a Singsong persona, he chirped.  
  
"At least he is out of the House for the moment, I am leaving soon to Ayame's place, so enjoy what you can as long as it lasts. Make sure Tohru is done with Yuki's room before Yuki returns."  
  
Shigure walked off to his Studies and closed the door behind him. His legs could not support his weight anymore and he collapsed onto the floor. What had he done? He had destroyed the two's life in his will to be loyal to Akito! What was he to do now?  
  
Yuki walked very fast glaring menacingly to any soul that passed his way. Soon, the Gates to the Hon-ke closed in towards him and he entered the long row of houses and apartments of the Outside Soumas. He marched past them all and he reached his destination. He did not hesitate; he rang the bell and banged on the gates. A maid picked the line and asked who it was.  
  
"Its Souma Yuki, I demand Entrance into the Hon-Ke."  
  
The maid's reply was one of surprise and acknowledgement.  
  
"Yes, Yuki-sama. The gate is open, please come in."  
  
Yuki pushed the smaller door of the gates open and entered the place where he once feared. Now, he no longer cared and even found it comforting. He hardened his soul and Marched up to the Main Compound. Where Akito sat in idle thoughts. 


	3. Anger

*********************************************************************  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters within this story, even the ones I made up.  
  
Special thanks goes to all the previously uploaded fanfics online that gave me the idea to write this fanfic myself.  
  
Note: This has Kyouru as the main pairing, but is relatively Yuki oriented and has minimal Kyouru Moments. Sorry to disappoint.  
  
Further Note: All Names are in Japanese Order and no Middle Names. So the Name order will always be: [Family Name] [Given Name]. Also, no Maiden Names will be given.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Anger  
  
Yuki entered the Hon-Ke and for the first time, felt himself at peace. Above all places, he needed a sanctuary from the pains of losing Honda Tohru to Kyou. And this was the place he was going to find it? How ironic that this is the same place he had escaped before. But this time, it was different, determination in his eyes, and despair in his heart, his soul exceeded in anger and made Black Haru appear docile for the first time. His soul's agenda was now clear. Vengeance.  
  
A part of him demanded he stop. If Honda-san was happy with Kyou, Yuki definitely had no right to intervene. But Yuki had changed now. A temporary change, he promised himself, but a change nonetheless. He was going to make sure that the Curse remained as it was. Where the Rat was respected for his abilities and the Cat cursed and made fun of due to the old story. It was just not right, that the Cat should beat the Mouse. And Akito had to be informed. He was the clan head and Yuki had not changed enough to oppose his will. Shigure was right. Akito needed to be told. Or else the punishment may be worse.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
A monotone voice, Yuki turned on his heels and faced the Ox. Hatsuharu.  
  
"What are you doing here, Yuki? You never really came to the Hon-ke without a reason."  
  
Haru tried to get nearer but then saw the Tense form of the Rat and the Fire in Yuki's eyes. Concerned, he tried to get closer.  
  
"You will stay away from me!"  
  
Yuki pushed the approaching cow away and turned around back towards Akito's compound. Alarmed by the new Yuki, Haru tried to stop him by placing a firm hand over the Rat's shoulder.  
  
"Yuki, Wait!"  
  
Yuki did not care anymore, the Cow had been warned and he did not heed it. His instincts told him to retaliate. Yuki turned around quickly and with his turn came his leg. The Leg connected with Haru's Body just above the Hips. The Force would have sent even Kyou flying and Haru reacted almost the same way. The Firm grip on the Shoulder was gone and the Ox landed on a nearby patch of grass. Concern was written all over his face.  
  
"I will do what I must, Haru, Don't get in my way."  
  
Yuki marched towards the main house and as was his luck, or lack of, he had to bump into Momiji as well.  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
The Rabbit was as always a happy-go-lucky type, always laughing. Why couldn't everyone leave Yuki Alone?  
  
"Stay away Momiji."  
  
Momiji looked behind Yuki and saw Haru on the floor still. Looking towards them with a worried face. And he himself did not like what he saw in Yuki's eyes either. He planted his feet where he was and barred Yuki's passage.  
  
"What is wrong, Yuki? Why are you here? Why is Haru on the floor?"  
  
Yuki couldn't hit Momiji, Unlike Haru; Momiji had made no effort to restrain him by force. And Momiji just couldn't know about his conditions as much as Haru.  
  
"Haru tried to stop me, and so I kicked him aside. I am here to see Akito. I need to talk with him."  
  
Yuki gently, but firmly moved Momiji out of his way and made his way into the Shadow. Where Akito, and two other people were waiting for him. They had been informed of his coming earlier. Who would have guessed that Yuki would return to them so suddenly?  
  
Momiji after seeing Yuki off into the Dark House, made his way towards the Cow. Who was by now beginning to stand up again. Clutching his side with his hands. Whatever the reason, Yuki was not himself today.  
  
"Come on Haru, whatever happened, happened at Shigure's house, and I definitely want to know."  
  
Momiji pulled Haru back towards Hatori's. They would have to have a ride if they were to find out about this before Yuki was finished with Akito. Judging from his new personality, Yuki will not take kindly to them burrowing too deep.  
  
Deep in the Main House, Akito sat there, smiling, His two friends here as well. Yuki had returned home, and he was different now. The timing was perfect. Now, Akito could do what he had to do. It was his duty, and Yuki would fulfil his role as well.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Thanks for the reviews. We shall now move away from Yuki and focus on the three investigators. Don't worry; Yuki will soon be back on the Focus.  
  
********************************************************************* 


	4. Concern

*********************************************************************  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters within this story, even the ones I made up.  
  
Special thanks goes to all the previously uploaded fanfics online that gave me the idea to write this fanfic myself.  
  
Note: This has Kyouru as the main pairing, but is relatively Yuki oriented and has minimal Kyouru Moments. Sorry to disappoint.  
  
Further Note: All Names are in Japanese Order and no Middle Names. So the Name order will always be: [Family Name] [Given Name]. Also, no Maiden Names will be given.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Concern  
  
A Black Mercedes drove up the side road towards Shigure's House. Three very concerned Juunishi onboard. Never before had such a thing as this occurred in any of the Three Juunishi's lifetime. Yuki for once was acting very strangely. Momiji and Hatsuharu had run up to Hatori and explained their encounter with what appeared to be a very different Yuki. They couldn't understand why he would treat them so differently now. Sure, they had seen him depressed and had not seen him come to school for a little over a week. But to see him changed so was just unnerving.  
  
Hatori had agreed that the root lay at Shigure's and thus the three had driven off leaving anyone who looked for them a message. Their ride was very uneventful and painfully silent. Each one had their thoughts and theories. Each one eventually had a more or less good idea of what had happened. And each one was not too far from the truth.  
  
They entered the House to see its owner gone to Ayame's; Kyou was up on the roof and Tohru busy with cleaning. As usual, the occupants had forgotten to lock the front door.  
  
"Hello?" Hatori shouted and the Vacuum Cleaner stopped.  
  
Tohru came running down and appeared to be in the middle of Cleaning. She seemed panicky for she had thought that Yuki had come home already. And she immediately relaxed upon seeing Hatori, Momiji and Hatsuharu.  
  
"Hello, Hatori-san, Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-san, what can I do for you?"  
  
The three Juunishi looked serious and this brought a heavy blanket over their meeting.  
  
"Gather everyone in the house. We need to talk."  
  
"A, Hai!" Tohru in a whirlwind ran up stairs and soon had Kyou on her heels. His cheek had a bruise.  
  
"Kyou, I better check on that later. Well, anyways, we all need to talk, where is Shigure?"  
  
The Two Hosts looked at each other and they told them.  
  
"He is at Ayame's, but come in anyways. What's up?"  
  
The Five of them walked up to the Living room, where Tohru served them all tea. Something that she whipped up in a hurry, yet still tasted good.  
  
For a few minutes, the five sat there in a strained silence, and finally, Hatori spoke.  
  
"Hatsuharu and Momiji has told me they had met Yuki, they both saw that he had changed for the worse and had even kicked Hatsuharu off his feet. Thinking this as not himself, we had decided that the root lay somewhere in this household. Now, What can you tell me of his conditions of late?"  
  
Tohru lowered her head in shame and Kyou looked worried for her. Should they say? They better. Things had gotten out of hand lately and unlike Kyou, Yuki was unstoppable with his Martial Arts practice, and Kazuma, the only one able to beat the Mouse had no say in this matter.  
  
"That Kuso-Nezumi had gone into depression after I told him that Tohru and I were going out. His room had begun to reek like Akito's and we couldn't stand to go near his room anymore. Save Shigure. One morning, when Shigure went up to give Yuki breakfast, Yuki marched out of his room and when I asked where he was going, he said to Akito. I tried to stop him knowing he was going to tell Akito of us, but then He gave me a Punch on the Cheek. Flung me against the wall and he marched out. He did not even acknowledge Tohru's presence and he marched off."  
  
Hatori sighed; it was just as he had feared. In his depression something must have sparked Yuki off. But why was he not told of Yuki's depression sooner? Now, Yuki was unreachable. If the doctor had dealt with this before, Yuki might have been saved much pain and this anger would also have been avoided, if not lessened. Now, what Yuki would do in his uncontrolled anger was suspect. It would be a very vulnerable condition. Akito's words would definitely appear sound to Yuki's uncontrolled mind. It was unthinkable that Yuki would harm Tohru, but Kyou might receive a lot of the backlash if any. And any that got in his way will also be in danger, Hatsuharu's attempt to intervene by restraining Yuki ended in quite a Bruise on the Cow's side. Hatori could only pray that it would not lead to something everyone would regret later. Especially Yuki.  
  
"Well, Tell Shigure to come to my house as soon as possible, this is a very urgent matter, you two may not come out of this unscathed. Tread very carefully. That is all I can say."  
  
"Its my duty as Tohru's Boyfriend to make sure she is protected. Akito will not get a hand on her!" Kyou's enthusiasm was evident Yuki was not the only one to have changed with the changing relationship between the cat and the Onigiri, much to Hatori's distress.  
  
"You forget, Kyou, if things go as badly as I fear, soon, it will be Yuki you will be pitted against and where you could not beat him with his mercy, you will definitely fail if he becomes something like Akito."  
  
Kyou's blood froze. It had not occurred to him that Yuki would become someone like that. But Hatori was right, it was just as possible as the best-case scenario which was Yuki accepting the fact and returning to normal, unlikely, but probable none the less. 


	5. Introductions

*********************************************************************  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters within this story, even the ones I made up.  
  
Special thanks goes to all the previously uploaded fanfics online that gave me the idea to write this fanfic myself.  
  
Note: This has Kyouru as the main pairing, but is relatively Yuki oriented and has minimal Kyouru Moments. Sorry to disappoint.  
  
Further Note: All Names are in Japanese Order and no Middle Names. So the Name order will always be: [Family Name] [Given Name]. Also, no Maiden Names will be given.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Introductions  
  
*He must know.  
  
He is our Clan Head.  
  
He cannot be disobeyed.*  
  
Yuki walked down the Corridors, the wooden floorboards creaked at his every step.  
  
*This is the right thing to do!  
  
You left Shigure's House in such anger, now you must finish the job!  
  
You will not be hurt! *  
  
Five Figures now sat in Akito's Room, the Morning Sun illuminating Akito's face. Three Dark Figures lay prostrated before the Clan Head. One was by Akito's side.  
  
*But he will hurt Honda-san!  
  
This madness must stop!  
  
But She has hurt your feelings with minimal respect to you!  
  
She has delved too deep! It's for Everyone's Good! *  
  
Yuki stopped before the Sliding Door. Was he ready for this? He had to turn this defeat into some victory! He was the mouse! And all that he had thought cared for him had cast him aside. It was his duty.  
  
"Come in, my Yuki."  
  
The Mouse froze. Before he could settle his mind, he was already asked in. Now it wasn't solely his fault. Now he had an excuse. Placing a Blank Face, he opened the door and entered, now there were six people in the room.  
  
"I'm Sorry, Akito if I disturb you."  
  
Akito smiled and in his husky voice, like metal against silk, he wooed the mouse over to sit by his side. Kureno looked from Beside Akito and the Three Dark Figures all raised their heads to look at the Fabled Mouse.  
  
"What brings you here, Yuki?"  
  
Yuki could no longer hold it in anymore. Depression, Anger, Confusion and Hatred all poured into his voice, But Tears began to form into his eyes. Who would have thought that he would have to destroy the life of the Girl he loved? What kind of Devilry would force him into such cowardly actions as to snitch on his rival?  
  
"Kyou and Honda-san has made it clear that they love each other. For over two weeks now, they have been going out."  
  
The Three dark Figures began to crowd around the Mouse, consoling his loss and reminding him who he was. This sudden movement from the Three surprised and angered Yuki. The Mouse Backed away.  
  
"They are from the Tenka Clan. They know of our Curse, They are here to help us."  
  
The Center one revealed his face; it was a Deathly White face with Black Hair. His eyes didn't seem to reflect any colour at all, and thus seemed like a void. He wore a Black Suit with White Shirt and Black tie. The One to Yuki's right had the same but had Pale Blue Eyes. The one to Yuki's Left had Yellow Eyes. Otherwise they al wore the same clothes.  
  
"The Black Eyes is Tenka Dai, Clan head of the Tenka clan and my personal friend. The one with the Pale Blue eyes is Tenka Jou. And finally, the Yellow Eyes is Tenka Shou. They are all friends of mine."  
  
Yuki looked at each as they were introduced, a smile appearing on his face, a very fake one but he was a professional at smiling Fake smiles without the others noticing.  
  
"Umm...Nice to meet you...I guess."  
  
The three soon realised that they were causing Yuki's uneasiness and thus backed off. They looked at Akito, who had attempted but failed to contain his anger. Despite his calm and happy voice when introducing the Tenka clan to Yuki, his eyes were now wide with Anger; The Five figures except Akito all cast their eyes down, both in fear and in thought.  
  
"How Dare that monster think about escaping me! That bet was true! But this is not the way I told him he could regain his freedom! Usually I would let them be, but this time, I am taking matters immediately! Those two will regret ever thinking they could Love each other behind my Back!"  
  
"Patience, Akito-sama. We must pick the right time for this to ensure obedience to gain Kyou's mind." It was the Black Eyed Tenka Dai, the most Cautious of the Three Tenka's.  
  
"I guess you are right. Yuki?"  
  
"Yes, Akito?"  
  
"Would you like to leave that house of pain and come live here again?"  
  
Yuki lowered his face down was it the best for him? Would he regret it? Would he dare the House that has given him so many pain and suffering?  
  
"Yes, Akito. I will come and live here."  
  
Yuki looked up, his eyes red from the tears, his mouth forming a scowl much like Akito's. His voice Menacing as ever.  
  
"Again." 


	6. Revelation

*********************************************************************  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters within this story, even the ones I made up.  
  
Special thanks goes to all the previously uploaded fanfics online that gave me the idea to write this fanfic myself.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Revelation  
  
"You are the Rat. You are well composed. You are swift. You are agile. You are charming. You are the embodiment of all that is wished for."  
  
"The Cat is a monster, he is your Opposite, and he is not good at anything, yet not horrid either."  
  
"The Rat is meant to have a better life than the Cat. If you are unhappy how this has turned out, its your right to do something about this!"  
  
"You are my favourite of the Zodiacs. Kureno serves me obediently, but you are my favourite. It grieves me to see you like this"  
  
The Night air was cool. And a gentle breeze swept through his room through the Open sliding door to the veranda. Yuki sat up awakened by his dream. Sweat was drenched all over him. His Futon was cast aside. He looked around in confusion, and remembered.  
  
He had come home.  
  
Kureno had fetched his belongings. Everything from his room was packed and brought back to his house. Even the mementos of his time with Tohru was packed up and given to him. He was allowed to stay in Akito's house. For his old house brought too much memory for the Mouse.  
  
He looked around for his clock and looked at the time. 5:30. She would be waking up now. To think he had ruined her life was depressing. But he was also much relieved to have unloaded his unbearable weight.  
  
After that meeting with the Tenka clan members, Yuki had excused himself and they showed him his room after he had decided not to go back to either of the two houses he had spent in the past. He was no longer what others thought he was before. He was no longer the calm and princely Yuki. He was no longer collected. He was a ruin, a mere shadow of his former life.  
  
To him, everything sounded reasonable now, provided it did not come from Kyou or Tohru. Akito for the first time sounded like he was telling the truth. The Tenka Clan members' arguments were sound. He was the Rat. He was the Mouse. The Cat was always to lose against the Rat and Yuki's loss of Tohru was not going to deter him!  
  
Akito stood on the Veranda looking up as the Sun began to rise. A new dawn had come. And a new dawn was rising in the Souma clan. After the darkness of Night, There was always light to the others. But it was always cloudy to Akito, if one of the Zodiacs could come to bear the same torment as he, or similar, the Souma Lifestyle would change.  
  
The mind of those that are depressed has been said to be very malleable, even those with the heart of Steel. Depression if attended for, could lead to irrational anger and could be made into the best conditions for remoulding. Akito knew this. And he was prepared to wait for Yuki to turn. Yuki and Akito had many physical appearances in common. To have a similar look on life would mean much to every cursed member of the Souma Clan. Yuki must know!  
  
Yuki lay back to try and relax, but the nightmarish speeches made him weary. He had not had rest in so long, despite what the others thought; he had not slept a wink for the past few days. Before, he could cry himself to sleep, or hammer his way, but the last few days before Shigure talked to him about Akito, he had lost all self-control.  
  
"Yuki?"  
  
Yuki sat up again and this time Akito was standing on the Veranda, his kimono draping over his shoulder at one side and slipping off on the other. The Kimono was slightly dragging but Akito did not seem to notice.  
  
"Yuki, will you do nothing to maintain your status in the Souma clan?"  
  
In Yuki's mind, it was all a mess. His split opinion on whether to hate or to love Tohru, What she had done and what Kyou had done. How they now both basically ignored him. Akito was right. Yuki had a position to maintain. In his wrecked mind, everything appeared to have come to order. He was the rat and Kyou was the Cat. The Rat always beat the Cat one way or another. That was how it was made to be!  
  
"I will do what I must, Akito."  
  
Victory! Akito now had done what he had wanted to do. The Proud Rat will never accept anything but First place. Yuki was no exceptions. And now, from his depression, Yuki would come out the stronger.  
  
"If I try to break them up, will you help me, Yuki?"  
  
Yuki could not hold it any more. He had to ask.  
  
"What of Honda-san? Will you hurt her?" Akito Chuckled at this.  
  
"She is the one that has hurt you, Yuki. Do you intend to defend someone who has dropped you for that monster?"  
  
Yuki knew what he had to do, but he couldn't bring himself to do this. Akito's, and the Tenka's, words seemed so appealing, so correct. Indisputable.  
  
"No, Akito. I will help you end this." 


	7. Chaos

*********************************************************************  
  
I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters within this story, even the ones I made up.  
  
Special thanks goes to all the previously uploaded Fanfics online that gave me the idea to write this Fanfic myself.  
  
A Big Thank you for all those that have reviewed on my Fanfic, either by submitting reviews or by telling me directly. Most appreciated.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Chaos  
  
"Did you hear? Prince Yuki has quit this school!"  
  
"What will President Motoko say? If she finds out that straight after she leaves, The Prince leaves as well?"  
  
"But what could have caused this?"  
  
"He was so depressed before he stopped coming to school."  
  
"Its that Honda's Fault! That Witch probably did something to the Prince!"  
  
"Shhh! Quiet you! They are coming!"  
  
At the End of the corridor, five figures stepped into view. It was Monday, and only the second day after Yuki had left Shigure's house. At the lead was Uotani Arisa, a metal pipe in her hand, then Kyou, Hatsuharu and Tohru followed behind, Kyou and Hatsuharu both in a protective stance. Hanajima Saki closed the cross and followed behind Tohru with a dark cloud looming over her. All five of them knew by now that Yuki's absence was causing quite an anti-Tohru movement. They were here to protect until the rumours died down. But unfortunately for them, Yuki's popularity was still a palpable legend. His absence had caused not only Anti-Tohru movements, but the Boys were beginning to vie for who would replace Yuki as the most popular guy. There were still the other Soumas, Hatsuharu and Momiji were very much popular, if not as popular as Yuki and Even Kyou had a small following. While Yuki's absence ignited the fuels of hatred towards Honda Tohru, His Legend supplied the Wood. Kyou and Hatsuharu's protectiveness over Tohru could also backfire against the one they wanted to protect.  
  
But the Convoy continued on to Tohru's classroom. Hatsuharu had insisted in him joining them because he did not like how Yuki had acted when he met Hatsuharu and thus Hatsuharu did not want Tohru hurt. His first love, Yuki had lost Tohru, and his depression made the Prince unpredictable. The Cow took it, as his duty to make sure Yuki did not do anything he would regret later. So he protected Tohru. The crowd dispersed before the five and then closed in at a safe distance behind them. Tohru all this time had her face down. This antagonism was not what she was used to.  
  
The Convoy soon reached their destination, but to Tohru, it was one of the longest walks she could have ever made. Shigure had requested to the school to change the Seating Arrangements so that Hanajima and Uotani were next to Tohru, and Kyou Behind. The school immediately made changes once they had found out that Yuki's absence might pose a threat to the girl. Uotani had found threatening Letters in Tohru's shoebox, Requests to not support the "Witch" were found in Momiji and Hatsuharu's boxes. Letters were found in Kyou's Box demanding Kyou to break up with Tohru and to stop protecting her. Uotani and Hanajima were told in their letters to leave the school and to leave Tohru to her fate. The Prince Yuki Fan Club (PYFC) preserved Yuki's old box and not even the Teachers could try and convince them to clear it for a new student. Yuki's Desk and Chair was kept as it was and no one could sit there.  
  
The Faculty and the School Board was paralysed. The Letters signed by Yuki declaring his departure from School was copied and given to the student body. The Students (Dominated by the PYFC) ignored the letters as fakes. It was soon decided to make an assembly of the Students, Teachers and all other staff and to have Yuki come in as a speaker and to declare it himself.  
  
The Students ignored threats of Expulsion, Suspension and other punishments. Who either wanted to Protect Tohru or wanted her gone. The Souma boys, Uotani and Hanajima, canned Tohru's obedient nature down. Student Newspapers created over exaggerated stories of Tohru's part in Yuki's departure, articles claiming that the Faculty was involved in ushering Yuki out of Kaibara High. The Souma Boys were written to be under the spell and deceived by Tohru and her two Comrades in arms. Uotani and Hanajima were blamed for protecting a Witch.  
  
While a lot of the Articles were more complaints and worthless claims, the majority of the stories appeared sound to those that attended Kaibara High. The Student Council never allowed another president to be placed, stating that Yuki's seat was still occupied by Him.  
  
It was never considered that two weeks could force the School to go into such chaos, but it did, and on that Monday morning, the Faculty all locked themselves in their room and picked up the phone. Shigure answered and was told of the situation. Kaibara High was in a state of Riot. Everyone was blaming one or another. And Yuki's presence was essential.  
  
"Souma san! This crisis has to be abated. Souma Yuki's presence is of vital importance! We cannot commence with class like this!"  
  
"Hai, Hai, I will get in touch with Yuki-kun and see what I can do. He should be over in about an hour at the best. I suggest you pull them into emergency recess until he arrives. Well, I'm off!" Shigure was in such a singsong voice that the Teachers were relieved.  
  
Shigure put the Phone down and laughed. His cousin sure had such a following. Shigure wondered if Ayame had gone away like Yuki had done, if things would have been similar. Well, it sure would have been funny. Shigure quickly changed into a Suit and rushed out of his house, despite his amusement, His family, Tohru and her friends were in a volatile situation. He half jogged half sped walked to the Hon-ke, where he called on Hatori, Hatori alerted Akito, Akito told Yuki and With Shigure, and Hatori, the four of them sped away to Kaibara High. 


End file.
